This project investigates three fundamental problems in biology: (1) the role of dynamic patterns in ebryology and evolution, (2) the kinetics of enzymes located in cell membranes, and (3) the kinetics of enzymes from malignant and normal cells in culture. The first area involves investigation of the role which simultanous reaction and diffusion might play in the spatial and temporal organization of organ shapes and surface markings, as well as oscillatory behavior. The second area involves investigation of enzyme kinetics with special emphasis on limitations in inferring molecular mechanism solely from gross observations. The third area involves the integration of instrumentation for data acquisition, display, and transmission, as well as mathematical analysis of kinetic studies on lactate dehydrogenase, an enzyme whose function and molecular form is altered in hepatocytes in tissue culture subject to chemical transformation to a malignant state. Digital computer simulation, particularly by means of network modeling languages, numerical solution of differential equations, and nonlinear regression analysis are the main tools in these investigations.